


My Reflection, Her Reflection

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), F/F, Hair Brushing, Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Mental Instability, Mirrors, One-Sided Anna/Elsa (Disney), One-Sided Attraction, Twins, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Elsa and Anna are twins. One is blonde, the other has freckles. One has a crush on the other and the other has a boyfriend. And yet, they are so alike. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Twins!Elsa and Anna, Angst)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	My Reflection, Her Reflection

Humming softly, Elsa styled her sister's hair, taking pride in the fact that Anna was allowing her to do this. There was a deep sense of purpose driving her to make sure everything about Anna's appearance for her date tonight was to be perfect.

She wanted Anna to be like a princess, the perfect definition of beauty. Combing Anna's hair softly, Elsa knew she'd almost be done. But she didn't want to actually be done though. She wanted Anna to stay, to not have to leave... but Anna's life wasn't for her to decide.

To her regret, she was soon finished and she'd done Anna's hair wonderfully, better than she'd actually expected.

"There, all done," Elsa said, smiling at her twin sister. While she was pleased with the work she'd just done on her sister's hair, she knew it was still a little bittersweet, since she was making her sister beautiful for someone else entirely. Someone who wasn't Elsa herself.

Anna grinned, her strawberry blonde hair now in an adorable bun thanks to Elsa. She stood up, glancing in the mirror at the face that she and Elsa shared. She practically beamed. She was glad she'd gotten Elsa to do it for her. Most of the time she did her own hair it came out like a mess.

"Wow, thanks, Elsa!" She said gratefully.

Elsa blushed. "You look beautiful. Kristoff is going to love it." Part of her felt sad to say those last few words, but she held it back as best as she could.

"Awww, but you're beautifuller," Anna giggled, one of her many adorable foibles. She looked into Elsa's eyes, smiling. Elsa stared into those sparkling teal eyes, eyes full of innocence and adoration. The world didn't deserve a woman as pure and as wonderful as her baby sister.

Elsa sighed. She and Anna were twins, yet not many people could tell that they were just by looking at them. Elsa liked to dye her hair blonde and Anna always had adorable freckles peppering her cheeks. Sometimes people would simply just call Elsa "The blonde one" and Anna "The freckly one" to tell them apart.

But even though physically they looked the same, Elsa knew that Anna was the most beautiful of the pair. She felt like Anna's boyfriend Kristoff wasn't worthy of being with her sister, at least on the inside. But she would never let such feelings out.

And yet, no matter how hard she tried, there was a part of her that just wanted to keep Anna to herself, to kiss her, to take her as her own. But Elsa knew that was wrong and she didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings. She'd already been through enough rough times what with their parents passing away.

Glancing over at the clock, Elsa saw the time. Kristoff was late. It was unusual for him, and some strange part of Elsa was actually happy about that.

"You sure he's still coming?" Elsa wondered.

"Uh yeah, of course, he is," Anna remarked.

Elsa frowned. "If I were in your place, I'd just dump him." She immediately covered her mouth. She hated how that had slipped out. She tried to take it back, but it was too late.

Glaring, Anna just stared at Elsa. A slight spark of anger flared in those teal eyes of hers. "Hey, Kristoff is not like that! He's a gentleman!"

Deflating, Elsa looked down. "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She tried to add to that response, but she knew Anna was already angry.

"Why do you act like this whenever I bring him up?" Anna wondered. "I know it's not that you're into him because you told me you were gay, so why be so hostile?"

"I..."

"Do you think he's not good enough for me?"

"Of course he's good enough," Elsa argued. He was good enough, that was true. He was the kindest, noblest man Elsa had ever met. If Anna had to be with anyone, a good part of Elsa was glad it was Kristoff.

"Then why?"

"You wouldn't understand," Elsa excused.

Would Anna understand? Would she really understand that Elsa loved her more than just as a sister? Would she be horrified, confused or some mix of the two? Elsa didn't know and didn't want to find out. Both sisters were the only family they had. She didn't want to ruin that for them.

Anna was about to respond when both sisters then heard a knock at the door. Seeing her sister's expression change, Elsa stepped aside. She wasn't worthy anyway. She knew that enough. Now, she just had to keep quiet and let Anna go with Kristoff in peace.

"Oh finally!" Anna declared, heading to the door. As she opened it and looked over her shoulder, she gave Elsa a concerned look. "I don't know what's gotten you into this mood Elsa, but please, cool down, okay? I hate seeing you like this. I'll be back later."

"Umm... okay, sure," Elsa responded. She partly wanted to give Anna a hug, but from the frown that was still on Anna's face, she wasn't in the mood.

As Anna walked downstairs, Elsa walked to the doorway, watching as Anna opened the door of their apartment to let Kristoff in. She saw him apologising and Anna giving him a soft peck on the cheek, before they both shared a kiss. Not being able to stand it any longer, Elsa closed the door.

With the door closed, Elsa sat on the bed in hers and Anna's room, sighing. She had loved Anna all these years, but was too ashamed to even hint at it. She couldn't ruin Anna's happiness and she hated herself for having let her feelings slip out.

Hugging herself, Elsa started to cry, hating herself for being such a horrible monster. She hadn't been like this, but her love for Anna and her jealously over Kristoff was turning her down a dark path she was worried she might not recover from.

Standing up, she looked at herself in the mirror, at the reflection of herself... of Anna. They looked so similar that if Elsa just squinted... she could pretend it was Anna. But was that right? Even if they did look the same... it wasn't right to violate her image like that.

But... Elsa couldn't let herself be like that in front of Anna again. Her reflection was all she would allow herself to have.

Feeling guilty, she stepped forward, placing her hand on the glass. She let the dark side take over, to warp the image in the mirror into Anna.

"Hey Elsa," Anna's reflection said. "Guess what, I decided to dump Kristoff after all. You were right. He was just a lazy idiot." The reflection smiled, a smile that was so real to Elsa.

Elsa sighed. "I... I love you, Anna."

"Oh I know, and I will always love you back," The reflection's hand met Elsa's, the blonde imagining Anna holding her hand softly, never wanting her to let go.

But Elsa felt guilty for now letting herself indulge in this. It was wrong, all of this was wrong. No sister ever should have feelings for their own sibling like this. "No... this isn't right. I love Anna... but I don't want to hurt Kristoff. He's sweet to her."

"But he's not you," the reflection of Anna argued. "He's not the wonderful, amazing person you are."

"You're right... he's not me," Elsa admitted. "But Anna can't have me. You can't have me."

"And is that going to stop you?" the reflection asked.

Realising the voice was right, Elsa knew it had a point. She wasn't going to stop having these feelings for Anna. This wasn't something she could just put aside or bury beneath layers upon layers of emotions. Her love for Anna was a part of her, now and forever.

Turning around, Elsa sighed. She then kissed the glass, imagining she was kissing the Anna she loved, the Anna who she knew... could never be really hers.

xXx

**Author's note:** And here's my other offering for this weekend! I based it on a yuri manga I read on Dynasty Scans the other day, even lifted a bit of dialogue from it. And yes, the two girls in the manga were twins, hence why I made Elsa and Anna twins here. I don't really do all that much angsty stuff these days but I have to admit it, even I feel sad for poor Elsa and I'm the one who wrote it xD

Anyway, enjoy my gayness!


End file.
